Bloody Love
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: 50 sentences on Fuuma and Kamui's relationship. Now with Drabbles for each sentence.
1. 50 Sentences

**Bloody Love**

_**A/n: Don't freak out because of the title! It's just a reference to Kamui being a vampire!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa**_

**One: Hands**

Kamui did know if he'd ever get use to having Subaru's smaller hand in his instead of Fuuma's larger hand.

**Two: Truth**

They say the truth will set you free, Fuuma knows their all liars because the truth is what fucked everything up.

**Three: Eyes**

The look of hurt in Kamui's eyes when he found out the truth made Fuuma feel like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

**Four: Reunion**

When they saw each other again it only took five seconds of staring before Kamui was in his arms again.

**Five: Chocolate**

Kamui despised chocolate, but the way Fuuma's eyes shifted between the bed and the chocolate bottle made him realize he wasn't getting out of this one.

**Six: Feelings**

"It hurt you know?" Kamui stated, hugging his knees as he looked at Fuuma, who nodded before wrapping him in a hug.

**Seven: Love**

Kamui couldn't figure out why it made him so happy to hear those four letters from Fuuma.

**Eight: Siblings**

They both let out a sigh of relief at how happy their siblings seemed to be about their relationship, even if one of them had been nearly killed by his brother from not disclosing the location of other male.

**Nine: Pretty**

"Ouch, stop hitting me already! I take it back!" shouted Fuuma, as Kamui hit him for using the forbidden word to describe him.

**Ten: Friends**

"Thanks," Fuuma told Fai as the blonde handed Kamui, who had passed out drunk while complaining about Fuuma, to him.

**Eleven: Injury**

"Your such a idiot," Kamui mumbled as he threw a Band-Aid at Fuuma, who wrapped it around the paper cut on his finger.

**Twelve: Peaceful**

He loved those relaxing mornings when he ran his hands through Kamui's hair because the smaller boy wouldn't let him get up.

**Thirteen: Bubble gum**

When the constant pops from the bubbles bursting got to much for Kamui to handle he pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss and stole the gum before spitting it into the trash can with a grin.

**Fourteen: Rival **

With out realizing it Fuuma narrowed his eyes at the site of Kamui fussing over a small scrape on Subaru's elbow.

**Fifteen: Time**

For a long time Kamui had seen his life has something that was incredibly to long, now he thought it was something that was bound to be incredibly to short.

**Sixteen: Birthday **

"This is a load of shit," Kamui mumbled as he tried to get out of a drunk Fuuma's grasp.

**Seventeen: Mystery**

Sometimes when he saw Kamui get attacked by girls, or boys, Fuuma wondered why the vampire had picked him.

**Eighteen: Jealousy**

'What a waste of a chocolate milkshake,' mused Fuuma as he watched Kamui pour his drink on a girl who had come onto Fuuma.

**Nineteen: Forgiven**

Fuuma was immensely relieved when that first kiss after their separation said, 'I'm sorry for being such a idiot.'

**Twenty: Crayons**

"How childish of you," laughed Fuuma when he walked into the house to find Kamui sitting on the color with a coloring book and crayons.

**Twenty-one: Fighting**

If they didn't fight once a week people would wonder who they were and what they done with Kamui and Fuuma.

**Twenty-two: Sleep**

Sometimes Fuuma would wrap his arms around Kamui while the other slept, because he looked like a angel that would fly away at any moment.

**Twenty-three: Size**

Kamui didn't like being the smaller one, it was hard to fend off someone whose so much larger then you.

**Twenty-four: Sweets**

It'd been a pleasant surprise to find out Kamui had a sweet tooth.

**Twenty-five: Animals.**

"It's just a cat Kamui, I don't understand why your so afraid," Fuuma laughed cuddling the cat closer to his chest as his boyfriend stared at it with a frightened look.

**Twenty-six: First**

"Fuck you," Kamui hissed after their first kiss, Fuuma just smiled innocently which pissed him off even more.

**Twenty-seven: Apart**

Kamui hated when that stupid witch took Fuuma away from him for a long time.

**Twenty-eight: Home**

Oddly enough, it seemed most of the travelers ended up settling in Clow Country, them included.

**Twenty-nine: Predictable **

"Go away, I'm trying to take a bath," Kamui called when he heard Fuuma's foot steps stop outside the bathroom door.

**Thirty: Boats**

"No way, not going to happen," Fuuma protested as Kamui, Fai, and Subaru tried to drag him on the boat the others were already waiting on.

**Thirty-one: Cross Dressing.**

"I don't look nearly as good as Fai, so let me take this stupid outfit off!" Kamui declared fiddling with the blue skirt he'd been forced into by his friends and boyfriend.

**Thirty-two: Morning**

Kamui was trying to wake Fuuma up when the larger man pulled him onto the bed and kissed him senseless.

**Thirty-three: Relax**

Since his backside was still aching from last night Kamui decided to stay in bed eating pudding and reading.

**Thirty-four: Sick**

"Medicine as never been so good," laughed Fuuma when Kamui pulled away from the kiss he had given Fuuma in order to get the larger man to take his medicine

**Thirty-five: Floor**

He'd never realized how cold the titles in the kitchen where until Fuuma woke up on them because Kamui hadn't wanted to carry his drunk ass to bed again.

**Thirty-six: Jewelry **

Despite his pretty boy look, Kamui hated jewelry, even so he never took the necklace Fuuma gave him off.

**Thirty-seven: Tears**

After getting a hotel in the next world Subaru watched as his brother hugged his knees close to his chest and cried.

**Thirty-eight: Camping**

Kamui was actually enjoying this trip Fai and Fuuma had dragged him on, but that might only of been because of the view he was enjoying.

**Thirty-nine: Forehead**

He face palmed as Fuuma made another completely stupid comment.

**Forty: Adorable**

"Aww," cooed Fuuma when he walked into their bedroom to find Kamui hugging his teddy bear close to his chest as he slept.

**Forty-one: Happy**

Kamui had never smiled quite as brightly before he'd met Fuuma, he'd never been all that social either.

**Forty-two: Hate**

They could throw the word hate out so casually during their fights because they knew they loved each other.

**Forty-three: Bruise**

"You must of really pissed him off for him to hit you," Subaru mused as he helped Fuuma with the large bruise on his cheek which had been caused by his twin.

**Forty-four: Gift**

Fuuma was pretty sure Kurogane had bought that lollipop for Kamui as payback for the time he'd bought one for Fai.

**Forty-five: Hair**

"Don't screw up," Kamui whined as the scissors in Fuuma's hands came closer to his hair.

**Forty-six: Cooking**

"I am not eating this," Fuuma declared pointing to the mess Kamui dared to call 'food' on his plate.

**Forty-seven: Flowers**

It was hard to be mad at Fuuma when he showed up with a rose in his hand.

**Forty-eight: Swimming**

Kamui was glad Fuuma's fear was of boats and not water, or else he wouldn't get to see him in swimming trunks.

**Forty-nine: Light **

To him Kamui was like a single ray of light in a pitch black room.

**Fifty: Rain**

"If you don't answer soon we're going to get drenched," Fuuma observed, still on one knee with the ring in his hand. 

_**E/n: If you liked this one go check out my other Tsubasa's Fics: KuroFai Salad, and 101 things they say. **_


	2. Sentence 50: Rain

**Rain **

_**A/n: You asked for it, so I did it! For this wonderful dabble you can think my math teacher for giving me a free period so I could finish this earlier (in reality I finished my work early so he told me I could goof off (not in those words)).**_

_**Oh, I finally (don't make fun of me for this) figured out which manga/anime Fuuma and Kamui are from so I added it to my list. But it's a very long list. It'll take me a while to get to X (That is the right anime correct?). Plus the anime I'm currently watching (Kyou Kara Maou) is really looong so yeah…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa**_

The ring was tucked safely in his pocket, and a blue rose (Kamui's favorite flower) in his hand. Fuuma was more then ready for what he planned to do today. The only thing missing was Kamui. Fuuma glanced at the clock tower, his vampire boyfriend should have been here half a hour ago.

"Fuuma," a voice called and he turned to find said boyfriend coming towards him. "Sorry I'm late. Subaru needed help getting something for Yuui for their anniversary."

"It's fine," Fuuma assured before kissing him gently, "Just sit down." Kamui allowed Fuuma to guide him onto the bench.

"Aren't you going to sit?" he asked when he noticed Fuuma hadn't moved to sit.

Instead of answering he got down on one knee. "Kamui I love you and I never want you to leave my side," the rain stated to come down as Fuuma paused, "Will you Marry me?" It was quiet for a while. "If you don't answer soon we'll get drenched," Fuuma stated hand still out stretched with the ring in it.

Kamui looked at the discarded blue rose on the bench then back at Fuuma. "Yes," he finally answered grabbing the rose from the bench before turning to Fuuma and repeating, "Yes. Yes. Yes!" As soon as the ring was on his finger Kamui wrapped his arms tightly around Fuuma, "I love you."

"I love you to," Fuuma answered before placing a gentle kiss on Kamui's lips. 

_**E/n: It's short but sweet. Or at least I think so. I hope the people who requested this liked it. **_

_**Also, I was think maybe I'd go through a do a dabble for each of the 50 sentences. Would you guys like that or would it ruin it?**_


	3. Sentence 49: Light

**Bloody Love**

_**A/n: I just remembered I'd promised to do this…ha…ha...ha?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa**_

_Forty-nine: Light _

_To him Kamui was like a single ray of light in a pitch black room._

Before he'd met Kamui, Fuuma had often wondered what it would be like if he died. Would his brother cry? Probably not, he doubted Seishirou even loved him anymore. Sometimes he thought that maybe Seishirou had never actually loved him, and that the whole brotherly love thing had always been a act.

Sometimes Fuuma wondered how he'd die. Would he fall of a bridge? Get shot? Old age? Or maybe he'd die of a natural disaster. He hadn't meant to be…what was the word those kids in that world had used? Oh yeah emo. He hadn't meant to seem to emo he just felt as though his existence was a little pointless.

….

Then Fuuma met Kamui and his whole prospective of life changed because Kamui's smiles were amazing. Kamui himself was amazing. And he no longer cared if Seishirou would cry if he died, or felt as though his existence was pointless. The way Kamui made sure to say 'Don't die you big idiot' as they parted after their 'secret' meetings made him know that Kamui would cry if he died, and that to Kamui he was important.

Oh yes, to him Kamui was like a single ray of light in a pitch black room.


	4. Sentence 48: Swimming

**A/n: **I am SOOO sorry. Truthfully – I totally forgot I promised to do these. But I'm back on it now. I promise.

**Blood Love**

_Forty-eight: Swimming_

_Kamui was glad Fuuma's fear was of boats and not water, or else he would get to see him in swimming trunks. _

Kamui leaned back in his chair - digging the plastic of the lawn chair into his back in a way he didn't particularly like or dislike honestly – glad for his sun glasses since other wise his eyes would of hurt since the sun was shining directly down on him.

"Hey," a voice declared, and Kamui looked to his right to see Fuuma standing in front of him. The water on his chest glistened in the sun and he towered over Kamui even more then normal since the small vampire was sitting down. The giant man moved so that instead of standing next to Kamui, he was leaning over the boy – their lips just a few centimeters apart. "Are you going to come swim with us?"

"Mmm," Kamui hummed as he stared up into Fuuma's big brown eyes. "I'm not really into water after what happened with Subaru you know?"

Fuuma laughed lightly, "I get it." He pressed his lips to Kamui's quickly before straightening up and walking back to were Kurogane. Syaoran, and the others waited for him in the water.

"Onii-san..." Subaru mumbled from the chair next to Kamui's. "You don't have to stay with me. You should go have fun with the others."

Kamui smiled light and shook his head, "It's okay Subaru. I'm enjoying the view anyways."

"The view," the younger twin finally caught on as he followed his brothers eyes over to Fuuma's chest, "Ooooooh."


	5. Sentence 47: Flowers

**A/n: this would be AU. Where Yuui (Fai) is actually Fai, and Fai (Yuui) is actually Yuui. That whole thing just confused me but I think you all understand ne?**

**Bloody Love**

**Forty-seven: Flowers**

**It was hard to be mad at Fuuma when he showed up with a rose in his hand.**

"Grow the fuck up!" Kamui shouted as he slammed the door in Fuuma's face. He could hear muffled noises from Subaru's bedroom – Yuui must of been over – as he passed. However, his anger level was sky high and he wasn't worried about how Yuui might be scared off by Subaru's crazy ass family. "He's such a god damn douche!" Kamui screeched as his foot connected to his door – sending it flying open.

"Nii-san?" a quiet voice whispered.

"What?" Kamui shouted as he whipped around, unable to control himself when he was this angry, to see his twin.

Subaru winced lightly from where he stood peeking into the broken doorway, "I-I just...Did you and Fuuma-san get into a fight again?"

"No," Kamui hissed out between clenched teeth. Did the bastard and him really fight that often? "Just get the fuck out of my room Subaru." Subaru didn't bother pointing out the fact that he had never actually stepped into the bedroom, and just turned away and walked back to his bedroom where a blonde head was poking out looking at him curiously.

Kamui slammed his own door shut – breaking it even farther (his father really should just buy him a steel door or something. It would safe so much money) – and collapsed onto his bed. As he stared up at his ceiling a thought crossed his mind... _what if Fuuma and I just went meant to be? _

He lost track of time as he pondered the question but soon he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it was just Subaru, who he really needed to apologize to, or one of his parents coming to tell him off for breaking another door, he shouted out, "Come in."

"Hey," a familiar smooth voice declared. Golden eyes snapped off the ceiling and onto the figure in the doorway.

"Fuuma," Kamui stated. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of the red rose placed carefully in Fuuma's front pocket. He let his eyes slide up to meet Fuuma's as he asked, "Is that for me?"

"Yeah," Fuuma admitted rubbing the back of his head as he held it out for Kamui. "Forgive me for being such an idiot?"

As looked at the giant man in his doorway, Kamui found it was hard to be mad at Fuuma when he showed up with a rose.


	6. Sentence 46: Cooking

**A/n: **I know I'm spazy about updating this, but I'm grateful to those who stick with me anyways ^.^ I promise one day we'll get through this xD

**Bloody Love**

**Forty-six: Cooking**

"I am not eating this," Fuuma declared pointing to the mess Kamui dared to call 'food' on his plate.

Reflecting back on it, Fuuma supposed this was his fault to begin with. He had, after all, offhandedly made the comment that he was getting sick of take-out and it would be nice to have a home cooked meal. He hadn't expected that Kamui would take his words to heart and attempt to make something.

Which, apparently, lead to the purple and blue blob on a plate in front of him. How did Kamui even manage to turn food into that color?

"Well?" the smaller boy urged from his seat across from Fuuma. The dark haired boy had his elbows on the table and his hands folded under his chin. "Are you going to try it?"

Fuuma licked his lips – if he didn't then Kamui was likely to make him sleep on the couch but if he did he was likely to be the hospital...

"I am not eating this," Fuuma declared pointing to the mess Kamui dated to call 'food' on his plate. He could live without sex, but this stuff was likely to kill him.

Kamui looked at the plate as his face scrunched together, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's purple, Kamui! Did you honestly think that was normal?"

"I did what Kurogane told-"

"You asked Kurogane for the recipe? Not Fai?"

"Well I was going to, but Fai wasn't home-" Fuuma stood up – his chair scrapping against the tile – and approached the door. Kamui called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To kill Kurogane," Fuuma answered. "The bastard tried to kill me."

After a moment, Kamui added, "Will you get the actual recipe from Fai while you're there?"

**E/n: **Kuro-Kuro had better watch out...


	7. Sentence 45: Hair

**A/n: **Fun Fact: I'm watching Fuse's 100 sexiest Music Videos countdown right now.

Currently I'm at number 66: You're body is a Wonderland.

That has nothing to do with this drabble though.

This is an AU drabble – A Horitsuba Gakuen one probably

**Bloody Love**

**Forty-Five: Hair**

"Don't screw up," Kamui whined as the scissors in Fuuma's hands came closer to his hair. 

If there was thing, Kamui thought was better about himself then Subaru – it was his hair. He prided himself on the silky black locks. He only bought the best shampoo's, brushed it at least three times a day – extra is it was a bad day – and always cut it himself.

Unfortunately, he'd had a ran in with another boys mouth during gym class which had resulted in his hand breaking. Since his hair had already grown past a length he was comfortable, he had no choice but to concede to letting someone else cutting it.

Since his parents would both be at work until late that night and Subaru had apparently gone to meet someone, Kamui had banged his head against a wall a few times and then called his boyfriend.

"So, what am I doing again?" Fuuma asked – scissors in his hand as Kamui got comfortable in the chair he'd dragged from his mothers home office into the bathroom connecting his and Subaru's rooms.

Kamui swallowed – the taller male was not helping him feel better about this – and answered, "Just cut a few inches off the sides – I'll tell you when it's enough – and even it out in the back."

Fuuma nodded, "Okay." A moment later, he asked, "Are you ready then?"

He took a few deep breaths before leaning back in his chair and giving a nod of his head.

"Don't screw up," Kamui whined as the scissors in Fuuma's hands came closer to his hair.

His eyes squeezed shut as Fuuma made the first snip. 

**E/n: **I know more guys that are like this about their hair, then I do girls.


	8. Sentence 44: Gift

**A/n: **Did you guys know, this sentence had a direct relation to #19 in KuroFai Salad? Yeah – it does xD

**Bloody Love**

**Forty-Four: Gift**

Fuuma was pretty sure Kurogane had bought that lollipop for Kamui as payback for the time he'd bought one for Fai.

Fuuma shifted in his seat as he watched Kamui – unable to peel his eyes from Kamui's lips. He watched as the lollipop was pulled out of Kamui's mouth and his tongue wrapped around it.

"Kamui wouldn't you-" Fuuma began.

He was promptly cut off by his boyfriend, "I told you no sex until after Subaru and Yuui left."

"Their not even here yet!"

"But they'll be here any minute, Fuuma," Kamui shot back as he flipped the page in his magazine – not looking up at the larger man. "We are _not _having sex. I couldn't look Subaru in the eye for weeks after he caught us last time!"

"That was years ago!" Fuuma protested. "We were still in high school and you couldn't keep you're mouth-"

"Shut up!" Kamui hissed – his face turning bright pink as he glared at Fuuma with cat-like golden eyes. "I said no and I meant it."

Fuuma sighed and sat back in his chair. He was pretty sure Kurogane had bought that lollipop for Kamui as payback for the one he'd bought for Fai a week ago.

"Some friend he is," he mumbled under his breath.


End file.
